


Vai or Voe?

by mamaclover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Link has had his eye on an outfit in Gerudo Town while Urbosa has her eye on something else~





	1. Voe?

Urbosa found the shy Hylian knight peeking into a store, smiling to herself when she realized the items this particular store sold.

“Sav’aaq, Link.”

Hearing her voice must’ve surprised the young man, causing him to jump and stumble forward! The sight of his flailing arms made her let out a booming laugh as he caught himself.

“You should always be aware of your surroundings, Link. You’ll end up on your ass next time.”

Link flushed at her coarse language, but nodded in agreement even with his gaze wandering back to the doorway. It was obvious that he wanted to enter the store to browse the collection but seemed hesitant for one reason or another.  
A smirk appeared on Urbosa’s brightly painted lips before she reached over to take hold of Link's wrist and pulled him along. Link didn’t struggle but looked unsure as Urbosa happily greeted the shopkeeper.

“Lady Urbosa! Welcome to you and your companion. Is there anything you could be looking for?”

The older Gerudo woman was smiling wide, eager to please the Chosen Warriors in hopes of gaining the Goddess’s blessings.  
Urbosa looked around the store before pointing out a mannequin set up in a corner. 

“That set. Does it come in blue?”

Link followed Urbosa’s finger, blushing harder when he realized what she was pointing at exactly. 

“Of course, Lady Urbosa. In your size?”

Urbosa laughed, finally letting go of Link’s wrist to put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him forward.  
The store owner didn’t look surprised, turning to scurry to the back of the store as Link shuffled in place. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll look great in blue. You pull it off nicely in this. Matches your eyes,” Urbosa laughed, picking at Link's blue uniform top.

Again Link was red as a baked apple when the shopkeeper came back to drag him into the dressing room to try on what he had been eyeing.  
Urbosa knew Link thought the Gerudo fashion was attractive, seeing his gaze sometimes linger too long on the tall Gerudo women passing by in the village.   
Being the kind friend she was, she just gave Link a little and literal push in the right direction. 

When the curtain was thrown aside, Urbosa clapped at the sight of the shy Hylian. The blue was the right choice, making Link’s hair stand out perfectly against the head piece.   
The dark blush was visible through the veil and Urbosa noticed how Link had his hands folded in front of him. It made her raise a brow in question. He clearly was hiding something obvious and Urbosa wanted to uncover his ‘secret’/

“Come closer, Link. So I can see you in the light.”

Link looked nervous at the simple request but shuffled forward to stand in front of the towering Gerudo, hands still folded in place.  
It almost made Urbosa feel guilty to tease the Hylian but seeing his big blue eyes gazing up at her, blinking innocently while practically wiggling in place made Urbosa want to see tears in those pretty blues.

“Come now. Show it all off.”

Grabbing his arms to life them out and spin him around once, Urbosa spotted what Link was hiding and chuckled at the sight.

“Someone likes their new outfit?”

It clearly showed how excited Link was about his outfit. The shapely bulge showing through the thin cloth of the pants.

“For a voe, it suits you, sir knight!”

The elderly Gerudo woman came close, Urbosa spotting Link’s panicked expression before laughing and slapping his back!

“As pretty as a vai. Come, Link. We still have some…things to take care of. I’ll help you get all that off.”

The elderly Gerudo storeowner didn’t seem phased by Urbosa’s offer, allowing them to pass into the changing rooms.  
Though the stall was made for the height of a Gerudo woman, it wasn’t made for two. Link was pressed in between the wall and the front of Urbosa’s body, red faced at the height difference and placement of his face.  
Her breasts were almost touched his face, leaving him to hug the wall and wonder what was in store. 

“Now. You must be gentle removing these. Though they’re tough, you must use a gentle touch. Like this.” 

Link shivered when he felt the soft fingertips of the Gerudo leaders tease his exposed skin right above the belt of the pants. Her nails gently scrapped against the jutting bones, making Link whimper. 

“Shush. You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

Link leaned forward, hiding his face to muffle his voice against Urbosa’s breasts. She took that as a sign to continue, starting to pull the pants downwards. 

“Sit up. Like a proper knight.”

Link shook his head no, reaching up to cling to Urbosa before his own hips started to move.   
Urbosa giggled at the feeling of Link’s erection squeezing in between her thighs, loving how desperate he moved.

“Now, now. We’ll continue later. We mustn’t make Princess Zelda wait.”

At the mention of the Princess made Link gasp and almost pull away as if shocked. They were late to a meeting of the knights with the Princess. A look of guilt was all over his face but Urbosa took hold of his chin to lift his gaze up to her. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be out little secret.”

A lift of the veil, a kiss to the tip of his nose and squeeze to his still twitching cock left Urbosa already wanting night to fall so she could invite the knight to her chambers.  
Link looked up at her, gently tugging at his flowy pants as if to ask for help.  
Not one to leave someone stranded, Urbosa undressed Link while gently squeezing at every little bit of exposed skin. 

Link ended up holding the bag of his new outfit against his lap to hide his shame as they headed to the building where the Princess and Knights were staying.   
With a few of the knights being male, Link still felt strange being allowed in this town full of only women. But he felt embarrassed to think of walking around in his new outfit excited him more than the nerves of being seen in his armor as he was.  
He secretly hoped Urbosa would have him put the outfit on and walk around town as if he truly was a vai.

Once he stowed it away in his room and went back to being the Princess’s knight, the thought was pushed back until later.   
He could only hope.


	2. Vai?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wasn't expect much at the meeting between the knights and the Princess Zelda but a slip of the hand and a look made him realize he wasn't ready for the night to come.

The meeting lasted longer than Urbosa would have liked, tapping her foot impatiently as Revali gave his report.  
A little long winded for her taste, Urbosa turned her attention to the silent Hylian who seemed just as bored of Revali's speech from the look on his face.

Urbosa noted how Link picked the spot next to her at the rectangle shaped table with Zelda at one head, Mipha on the opposite of her and Daruk sitting across from her while Revali stood next to him. 

It left her able to reach over under the table to give a squeeze to Link's thigh! He jumped in surprise but not dared to look over at the taller woman as her hand creeped higher.

"Link? Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Zelda's soft, concerned voice made Link freeze up, turning to face her and nod quickly. Urbosa held in her laughter, covering her mouth to hide her smirk as Link straightened up in his seat to look as if he wasn't getting groped by the Gerudo woman next to him.

Revali cleared his throat, about to go on with his report when Daruk groaned and fell forward to slam his head on the stone table.

"Enough of yer yappin! We get it, nothing to report. Can we move on now?"

That ruffled Revali's feathers, causing him to almost lash out at bored looking Goron.  
Zelda looked distressed over her two knights arguing, standing up to step over in between in hopes of calming Revali down. Mipha looked just as worried, quietly trying to intervene but getting drowned out by the flapping of Revali's wings. 

Link wanted desperately to help but with Urbosa's hand creeping higher and nails raking against the slight bulge growing, doing anything but trying to stay calm seemed impossible at this point. 

"Fine! That's all for my report!"

Urbosa finally gave Link a break, pulling her hand away to straighten up and watch as Zelda finally calmed her knights to sit down and finish their meeting. 

"Does anyone else have anything to report?" Zelda asked, running a hand through her hair only to find a stray feather which made her stare at it in shock for a moment. 

No one spoke up, shaking their heads while Revali sat with his wings crossed and beak stuck in the air.

"Clearly not. So if that's all, I'll take my leave. Unlike some of my comrades," Revali made a point to look at Daruk from the side as he emphasized 'comrades', "I have more to check on and will have a full report for the next meeting. Farewell!"

With a flourish of feathers and wind, Revali used the overhead window to fly out of the meeting and back out to the Rito Village.  
Daruk laughed at the huffy Rito, already up and waving goodbye to everyone. Passing by Link, he smacked his back softly yet firm.

"See ya, little man! Watch over Urbosa and the Princess until we get back."

Mipha followed after Daruk, waving shyly at Link who did the same with a big smile. The three that were left set a heavy mood in the room.  
Link, Zelda and Urbosa stayed silent only for a moment before the Gerudo leader stood up to make her way over to Zelda's chair.

Leaning over, the taller woman whispered into Zelda's ear, Urbosa's bright eyes still focusing on Link who tried to quickly gather his things. 

"Link?"

Hearing Urbosa calling for him, he froze while picking up his bow from the back of his chair. 

"Tonight. Don't forget your training outfit."  
"How lucky you are, Link! A personal training session with Urbosa! I have mine right after yours!"

Hearing Zelda's excited voice and seeing her happy face after seeing Urbosa standing behind her chair with an almost sinister smirk on her lips, Link knew he had no chance.  
The look Urbosa gave him over the oblivious princess left him weak in the knees and almost shaking in his boots. 

"Well?"

Urbosa raised a brow and Link only nodded quickly, scurrying out of the meeting room before Zelda could say anymore about their 'private lessons'. Link knew exactly what Urbosa meant when she told him to bring his training outfit. 

It was a different form of training from what Zelda was thinking. 

Link felt his heart pound against his rib cage at the thought of tonight's training as he hurried back to his room the Gerudo were kind enough to provide for the Princess and her knights.


	3. Vai or Voe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy but here's the final chapter of this story! Thinking about adding a sequel if anyone would be interested! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed it!

Later that night, the guards on duty noticed a blond haired vai dressed in the traditional garb of their people. The vai kept the veil on, leaving them wondering why as she ascended the stairs to Lady Urbosa's room when they realized it must have been the Hylian Princess. Knowing the bond between their leader and the Hylian woman left them to continue on in their spots while the blond vai turned the corner. Why would they have to question the Princess when she was practically raised by the Lady Urbosa after the passing of her mother. 

Hearing the click of the door made Urbosa turn from her desk to see the shy Hylian. 

“Oh? A bit early for your training, Link. Worried we'll have some interruptions?” Urbosa asked with a laugh, coming over to observe the knight's attire. 

Link couldn't look the taller woman in the eye, shivering with anticipation while wondering what she had in store for this 'training session'. 

“Link. Be honest with me.”

The sincerity in Urbosa's voice made Link look at her finally, still feeling the heat of embarrassment swallowing him up. Her face was serious, the joking smile replaced with just her lips pressed together in thought as if wondering how she was going to word her next statement.

“Link. Have you ever been with a woman before?”

The sudden serious question left Link instantly shaking his head 'no', waving his arms in front of himself as if to get his point across.

“A virgin?”

The word sent chills down Link's spine, causing goosebumps to pop up all over his exposed skin. The outfit revealed more than Link was used to, the top only covering the upper half of his torso with sleeves that hung of his shoulders. The pants were riding just low enough to show his jutting hip bones and Urbosa clearly liked the sight with how her hands were already caressing the dips of his hips. 

“Don't worry. I'll teach you all you need to know. Come. To the bed.”

Urbosa led Link by the hips, waling backwards until her legs hit the side of the bed, forcing her to sit down on the edge. When Link was about to follow, the older Gerudo leader put her hand out to stop him before pointing to the ground.

“Kneel. You will know the pleasure's of a woman.”  
Her commanding tone left Link only able to comply, kneeling in between Urbosa's spread legs while his eyes couldn't pull away from hers.  
She oozed dominance and Link was mesmerized. 

“Now. Just touch.”

Her legs spread even further, skirt sliding aside to show she must have 'forgotten' her undergarments to leave herself bare to Link.  
The sight of her pussy, plump and intimidating to Link who had never seen anything like it left him reaching up tentatively to spread her thick lips.  
Pink all around and with a clit that protruded outwards, Link peeked up at Urbosa with an almost worried look in his eyes. 

“Touch. Use your mouth to explore.”

Urbosa gently pet the Hylians head, leading him forward. Link slowly opened his mouth to give a tentative lick. Soft, pillowy with the taste of a sweet fruit. Curious of her clit and how it felt, Link puckered his lips to suckle on the little bundle of nerves.  
It must have been the right thing, Urbosa gasping and almost closing her legs on Link's head!

“Good. You're already getting the hang of this,” Urbosa said with a breathless laugh, leaning back on her hands as Link continued with his mouth.

Link couldn't help but focus on her now swollen clit. It was so soft in his mouth and couldn't get enough of it.

“Come now. I don't think we have time for that. Come closer. Let's finish this before my next trainee comes for her training.”

She knew he was a fast learner but having his first time with her like this surprised the Gerudo leader. 

“Show me what you're hiding in there, Sir Knight.”

Link knew what she meant, standing up to fiddle with the sash of his pants. He suddenly felt self conscious, not sure what to expect with her reaction.   
The only sound in the room was the rustle of Link trying to undo the sash but just getting it tangled which made the Gerudo leader boom with laughter!

“Oh my, Sir Knight. Are you having trouble undressing yourself? How ever did you dress yourself before joining me?”

Urbosa leaned forward to grab Link by his waist, pulling him to bump against the bed before undoing the sash with a few tugs. The sash was the only thing leaving Link feeling hidden away but now his pants slipped down to snag on his hardening cock, Link thought he would pass out from embarrassment.  
This felt like the toughest foe he had to face so far.

“Oh. You really are a proper knight wielding a mighty sword.”

The joke made Link cover his face even with the veil hiding most of his blush. Urbosa didn't allow that, pulling his hands down to tug him close enough that he could already feel the heat of her dripping sex.

“Now your real training will start.”

Urbosa reached down after dripping a bit of lotion into the palm of her hand, gently taking Link and stroking him to hear his gasps and feel how hard he kept getting. She wanted to compliment him more but knew it would only further embarrass him so instead Urbosa laid back on the bed.  
Reaching down, she spread her lips open to show Link what had had been thinking about all day. The soft pink folds made Link lick his lips, the taste of her still lingering.  
It excited him even more, climbing onto the bed on his knees before allowing Urbosa to take the lead.  
The tips of her brightly painted nails scraped against the sides of Link's hardness, making him jump in surprise but settle once she started stroking him again.

“There we go. Just ease on in with your hips.”

Urbosa lined Link up, watching his face as he pressed forward and his eyes started to widen with something almost like wonderment. Something new, exciting and with a hint of what looked like fear.  
As if he was going to mess up.  
Smiling to herself, Urbosa wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders, using one hand to cradle his head as she pulled him close and slid further in!

“It's all in the hips.”

With that said, she pulled Link's head into her breasts and held him there! He could only listen obediently and start moving his hips to the beating of his heart that filled his ears. A steady pace but frantic, twitching and moving unevenly to the point of almost slipping out if it wasn't for how close Urbosa held him.  
She started to pet his head, shushing him to clam his heart and to steady his hips.

“There there. We still have time.”  
Link knew that wasn't true but ignored the rational thought to slow down and concentrate on this. The feeling of Urbosa's pussy completely swallowing him up. He wasn't small by any means but compared to the Gerudo woman, he was getting swallowed up in many ways! Her pussy, her chest, her arms wrapped around him and never seeming to let him go.

“That's right. You can go harder. I won't break so easily. We both know it.”

Link got up on his arms, surprised Urbosa let him go, quivering as he started to thrust harder now that he had a bit of control. Almost bumping into something deep inside the taller woman made her gasp out and throw her head back with a moan!

“Right there!”

Link couldn't refuse an order so filled with determination, he buried his face once more and wrapped his arms around Urbosa's shoulders to thrust as hard as he could! Finally pressing inside, it almost felt as if something was kissing the tip which made Link whine and cling closer. He was going to cum soon but wanted to see the Gerudo leader to come first. To see that usually cool and collected face disheveled and desperate to cum just as much as him.  
Urbosa was already panting as Link kept pounding deep inside her. One hard push and something surrounded just the head.

A knock at the door wasn't even heard as Urbosa cried out, shivering and clinging to Link who couldn't help but cum deep inside Urbosa's cervix!

“Lady Urbosa?! Are you alright?”

A familiar voice almost made Link stop but wanting to empty himself completely he kept thrusting as the door clicked open.   
Urbosa knew the sight of her legs splayed in the air with Link practically driving her into the bed with the room hazy with the smell of their 'training' wasn't what Zelda was expecting when she entered.

“I-I'm so sorry, Lady Urbosa!”

Urbosa sighed, sitting up with Link still buried deep inside her. 

“No worries, Your Highness. Both you and your knight are more than punctual. Very impressive.”

Urbosa could read the confusion on Zelda's face until Link whimpered while clinging to the taller woman. Soon realization hit Zelda to who Urbosa meant by her 'knight'.

“Y-You mean... Link?!”

At the mention of his name, the exhausted Hylian turned around to stare the Princess in the eye. He remembered he was dressed only in his top and veil, clinging closer to Urbosa as if to hide.   
Zelda looked shocked, possibly hurt but Urbosa took hold of Link to stand up, easily holding him still straddling her as if he weighed nothing at all.

“It seems Link's training session is lasting a bit longer than expected. You can either wait for you turn or possibly join us?”

Zelda was shocked at the offer, blushing at the sight of Link still holding onto Urbosa. Though she never said it out loud, she always wondered how it would feel to be held in such a way. 

“J-Join you?”

Urbosa already knew the answer, turning to lay Link down on the bed for a rest before offering a hand to the Princess. 

“Well... Your Highness?”

Zelda was tentative but sneaking a peek at Link laid out after a training session with Urbosa gave her the answer she needed.  
Hand in hand, Urbosa led the Princess to the bed where the Hylian Knight rested for the training session that was promised to Zelda with Urbosa in charge.


End file.
